The original goal of the Vector Core was to provide Center investigators with services relating to the development of gene transfer vectors required for clinical gene therapy protocols. This included providing vectors available with current technology and the development of new approaches based upon investigator needs. The Vector Core would be responsible for maintaining good laboratory practices consistent with RAC and FDA requirements for vectors to be used in humans, and would assist investigators in securing approval for gene therapy trials.